Eddie works where?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What if our favorite Americans worked for a certain agency? What if one of them are called in for help, while eating dinner? Musucrix14 and NicholeDwalker1has adopted this adopted this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm going to make a new story. As you can see, it's a HOA/NCIS crossover.**

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. I do not own the song below. The case was made up, as well as all my OC'S. I'll say who came up with them at the bottom. Enjoy.**

_One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands  
_  
Eddie's phone bleared durning breakfest one Saterday morning.

"Tony this better be important!" Eddie snapped into the phone as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

_"A Petty Officer was found dead. And we need your help finding the son of a bitch who did it. Remember William Owen Clarke?"_

"Yea. I do. I'm guessing he did it, right?"

_"Yea. So want me to pick you up?"_

"I'll see you in about half and hour?"

_"See you then."_

"Hey Trudy."

"Yea dearie?" Trudy asked sweetily.

"Tony just called me. Looks like we got a case."

"Aw, Eddie do you have to go? Remember last time? You was late comming to school because of it!" Trudy explaimed.

"I know! I know! But it's William Clark. You know I've been chaseing him, ever since I became a NCIS agent. Can you tell the house for me? I have to be ready."

"Okay, I'll tell them." Trudy said sadily walking into the common room.

"What's wrong with Eddie?" Patricia asked pressing stop on the movie that was playing.

"Well, you see. Eddie works for this place called NCIS. That stand's for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They basically investigate navie and marens death's. And he got called-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it." Trudy said walking to the door.

"Hi, Tony. Eddie's getting ready. Come on in and wait intell he gets done." Trudy said greastering Tony inside.

"Thank you, Trudy." Tony replied.

"Trudy, who's this?" Amber asked looking at Tony.

"This is 'Special' Agent Anthony Tony DiNozzo." Trudy replied puttin airquotes around 'special'.

"Call me Tony!" Tony said.

"Do you carrie a gun?" Paricia asked.

"Okay, Tony. I'm ready." Eddie said walking into the common room with jeans, white shirt, black jacket drapted over his arm, strapping his gun to his belt.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'll see you all later." Eddie said folling Tony out the door.

_To be updated . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Hi, guys! I'm back with a nother story!**

**William Owen Clarke is own by: Emmie113!**

**I also need a dead Petty Officer, if somebody would like to leave a OC. in a review or P.M me with one. All rights will go to you, I can and will promise you that!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. The case was made up, as well as all my OC'S. I'll say who came up with them at the bottom. Enjoy.**

_"This is 'Special' Agent Anthony Tony DiNozzo." Trudy replied puttin airquotes around 'special'._

_"Call me Tony!" Tony said._

_"Do you carrie a gun?" Paricia asked._

_"Okay, Tony. I'm ready." Eddie said walking into the common room with jeans, white shirt, black jacket drapted over his arm, strapping his gun to his belt._

_"Okay, let's go."_

_"I'll see you all later." Eddie said folling Tony out the door._

_No one's pov. . ._

"So. Where are we going? And do you know anything about our victim?" Eddie asked once he was in Tony's car.

"We are going across town to a abandon building. And all I know about our victim is that its a woman."

"Was that Nina I saw back at the house?" Tony asked after a while.

"Yea. It was."

"How have you two been getting along?"

"Just like we was when we was working together."

_25 minutes later. . . . . . . ._

"We're here." Tony said pulling up at an abandon building surround by police and NCIS cars.

"Eddie, Glad you could make it." Gibbs said shanking Eddie's out-stretch hand.

_At Anubis house. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Well does he carrie a gun?!" Patricia asked once Tony and Eddie was out the door.

"Since Eddie had a gun, I believe Tony would be able to wear one." Nina replied rather coldly, sitting down besides Fabian.

"You got a point." Patricia replied not noticing Nina's tone of voice, and sat down in one of the chairs.

_At the crime-scene. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"I'll bag'n'tag." Ziva said.

"I'll take pictures." Tony said.

"That means I'll talk to the people who found the body." Eddie said walking over to where a police officer was pointing, because he heard Eddie say that.

"What the time of death, Duckie?" Gibbs asked standing next to Duckie.

"The time of death is around 01500 hrs." Was Duckie's replie.

_At NCIS head-qurters. . . . .Two hours after they left the crim-scene. . . . . . . _

"What is this?" Eddie mummbled as a e-mail popped up on his computer screen.

"Gibbs!" Eddie said standing up putting a video up on the screen.

A guy with short blond hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and was wearing black clothes was up on the screen.

"One. Two. I'm comming for you. Three. . . . Four. Better watch your friends. Five. . . . Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. . . . Ten. You better keep a eye out, Eddison. I'm goinng kill you this time!" And the screen went black

**William Owen Clarke is own by: Emmie113. Well the name it anyways. My sister gave me the eyes, and the hair color.**

**I also need a dead Petty Officer, if somebody would like to leave a OC. in a review or P.M me with one. All rights will go to you, I can and will promise you that! Remember what William Clark said it might not rime but it's important!**

**DEREK HALE FROM TEEN WOLF IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. The case was made up, as well as all my OC'S. I'll say who came up with them at the bottom. Enjoy.**

_At NCIS head-qurtersTwo hours after they left the crim-scene. . . . . . . _

_"What is this?" Eddie mummbled as a e-mail popped up on his computer screen._

_"Gibbs!" Eddie said standing up putting a video up on the screen._

_A guy with short blond hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and was wearing black clothes was up on the screen._

_"One. Two. I'm comming for you. Three. . . . Four. Better watch your friends. Five. . . . Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. . . . Ten. You better keep a eye out, Eddison. I'm goinng kill you this time!" And the screen went black _

_Eddie's Pov._

"McGee, did you get a trace on it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Eddie. I didn't." McGee said.

"Shit! Wait, he told me to 'wach my friends'. Does that mean he's going to go after them too?" I asked getting scared.

"Tony, Ziva, and Eddie. GO back to the bording school and keep an eye on everybody in that house. McGee do down to Abbie's lab see if you guys can find anything, and everything about Clark. Call me if you find something." Gibbs said.

"Wait. Their's a guy in my house his last name is Clark. Cheak out his family and see if he's related to him?" Eddie asked McGee before leaving to get on the elavitor.

_At Anubis house. . . . . . . . . 3:59 P.M. . . . . . . ._

"Jerome!" Amber yelled stomping down the stair holding a pair of. . . . . . Shoes?

"What's the matter now, Amber?" Jerome asked walking into the hall.

"How could you do this to my shoes?!" Amber shouted at him.

"I didn't do that!" Jerome said holding his hands up in defence.

"Jerome _don't _lie to m-" Amber started to say but was cut off by the front door being kicked in and a guy stalking in, holding a gun.

"Get in the living room. NOW!" The man yelled causing the teens to run into the room.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked eyeing the gun.

"That is nun of your business. Now do as I say and nobody gets hurt." The man said.

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body  
I-I-I work out_

Patricia's phone rang causing the un-known man to pick her up by the hair.

"Give me that!" The man said snaching Patricia's phone out of her hand.

_"Patricia? Patricia, are you their? I'm on my way home. Don't let antone in the house intill I get their!" _Eddie voice come out over the phone.

"Sorry, Eddie. It's too late for that." The man said before hanging up the phone.

"Now that causes problems for both me and you guys." The man said throughing Patricia's phone at her.

"Get up!" The Man said grabbing Mara by her hair.

"NO!" Jerome shouted standing up.

"Move and she's dead!" The man shouted.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" Jerome said pleading with the man.

"Would you rather take her place?"

"NO! Jerome, no!" Mara screamed.

"Young love. I hate it." The man said pushing Mara away and grabing Jerome by the arm and pulling him toward the door.

_In the car with Tony, Ziva, and Eddie. . . . . . . . . _

"Come on, Tony! Can you go any faster?!" Eddie yelled wishing Ziva had drove.

"I'm going as fast as I can with out hitting anyone!" Tony yelled back.

_With Jerome and What-ever-the-fuck-his-name-is. . . . . . . . _

"Pick up the pase, boy!" The man yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't have my breastfast this morning!" Jeorme said sarcasticly.

"Don't get snippie with me!" The man said.

They walked a little ways behind The House of Anubis before Jerome started to struggle.

"Come on! Don't struggle! Your olny going to get hurt!" The man said before Jerome puncked him square in the jaw.

"That's it!" The man said aiming his gun and fireing.

_In Anubis House. . . . . . . A minute or so after Jerome left. . _

"Where's Jerome?" Eddie asked once he was in the house.

"This man took him!" Mara yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Crap!" Eddie yelled and after hearing a gun shot run out the door.

"Jerome?" Eddie yelled running into the woods.

"Jerome?!" Eddie yelled once he saw Jerome.

"Jerome? Jeorem, can you hear me?" Eddie asked putting pressure on Jeroem's gun-shot wound.

"Hang in their Jerome. I'll call for help!" Eddie said taking out his phone and calling 911.

**Not mich of NCIS their. Mabey next chapter. Please review!  
DEREK HALE FROM TEEN WOLF IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. The case was made up, as well as all my OC'S. I'll say who came up with them at the bottom. Enjoy.**

_"Where's Jerome?" Eddie asked once he was in the house._

_"This man took him!" Mara yelled tears streaming down her face._

_"Crap!" Eddie yelled and after hearing a gun shot run out the door._

_"Jerome?" Eddie yelled running into the woods._

_"Jerome?!" Eddie yelled once he saw Jerome._

_"Jerome? Jerome, can you hear me?" Eddie asked putting pressure on Jeroem's gun-shot wound._

_"Hang in their Jerome. I'll call for help!" Eddie said taking out his phone and calling 911._

_Jerome's Pov. . ._

I really don't know what happend, but, I remember thinking that I needed to get away from my- That man. Then I remember hearing a gun shot and pain. Then Eddie is their telling me something and pushing on my chest. Then I'm in a car? I hear people shouting, then a beeping. . . . . .

The next time I wake up I see white. And I see shapes of people. And I pass out again.

The next time I wake up I'm in a hospital bed with a pair of hospital shorts on and a bandage wrapped around my chest. And my chest hurt like hell!

"Where am I?" I asked, even through I all realy know where I am, and regretted saying anything, because Mara acttacked me with a mager bearhug!

"Mara! Need. TO. Breath!" I manage to say. THANK GOD! I can breath again.

"Sorry! I'm just glad your okay!" Mara said sitting back down on a chair.

"How you feeling, Jerome?" Eddie asked.

"I hurt like hell, and I'm in a hospital. How do you think I feel?" I asked kinda harshly.

"Not good. I've been there, done that!" Eddie said laughing.

"Listen, Jerome. I need to aske you some questions about what happend." Eddie said after a minute passed.

"Amber and I started to argue about who put honey in her shoes when Will- I mean this guy kicked down the door holding a gun. He order us into the common room. Then you called and tryed to take Mara and Iwould'nt let him. So he took me instead. When we got a little while away from the house he shot me." I said wincing when a sharp pain shot out through his chest.

"Why did you start to call this man William?'' Eddie asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Um. Well. Um. You see." I stutterd intell Eddie interrupted me.

"Jerome. If you know anything. And I mean ANYTHING! You need to tell me!" Eddie said looking seaerous.

"He's. He's. He's my Uncle!" I manage to say looking at his bed.

"Hey, Jerome. Don't be ashamed of your family. You can't pick them. Don't worrie. If you don't want me telling anyone about this, I won't. But, I have to tell my team. Other than them I'll swear to secertcely!" Eddie said picking up the Bible and putting one hand on the Bible and the other in the air, like the witness on Law and Order or some shit.

"Thank you Eddie!" I said releaved.

**Not mich of NCIS their. Mabey next chapter. Please review! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't have any internet access!  
DEREK HALE FROM TEEN WOLF IS SO SUPER SMEXY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. Enjoy.**

_Jerome's Pov._

_"Jerome. If you know anything. And I mean ANYTHING! You need to tell me!" Eddie said looking seaerous._

_"He's. He's. He's my Uncle!" I manage to say looking at his bed._

_"Hey, Jerome. Don't be ashamed of your family. You can't pick them. Don't worrie. If you don't want me telling anyone about this, I won't. But, I have to tell my team. Other than them I'll swear to secertcely!" Eddie said picking up the Bible and putting one hand on the Bible and the other in the air, like the witness on Law and Order or some shit._

_"Thank you Eddie!" I said releaved.__No one's Pov. At NCIS Headquters. . . ._

"Boss. I got some news out of Jerome." Eddie said sadily once he was in the squad-room.

"William is Jerome's Uncle. He lives in a double wide trailer on Fifth Advenue." Eddie said pulling a map up on the T.V type thing.

"He also has a house here and here." Eddie said pointing at point's on the map.

"Any ideal on which house will give us a clue?" Gibbs asked.

"Jerome said that when ever he had to go to his Uncle's house he always went here." Eddie said pointing to the third location.

"Okay, Tony and Ziva go here," Gibbs said pointing to the frist location," McGee and I will go here," Gibbs siad pointing at the second location,"And Eddie you and another Officer will go here." Gibbs said pointing to the last location.

"If by some chance William is their bring him down in anyway you can." Gibbs said going behind his desk to recieve his gun and bage.

_At the frist location with Tony and Ziva. . . . . ._

"Ready?" Tony wisperd.

"Yes." Ziva said pushing the door open and with her gun drawed walked into the house.

Tony and Ziva cheaked the entire house, from top to bottom, and no sine of life. Olny paper of some sort was their.

_At the second location with Gibbs and McGee. . . . . . . . . . ._

"Found anything, McGee?" Gibbs asked walking into the room McGee was in.

"Olny papers, boss." McGee replied.

"What's on them?"

"A street address." McGee said.

_At the third location with Eddie. . . . . . . . . _

"Freeze! NCIS!" Eddie siad pointing his gun straight at the man's heart.

"What's the madder Eddision? Afriad you can't handle me?" The man asked.

"Why would I be afriad of you, William? Last I cheaked you need help getting away from me." Eddie shot back.

"Oh. I see how you wanna play." William grolwed pushed a bottom on a control box Eddie didn't see him holding.

_At second location with Gibbs and McGee. . . ._

"What's on them?"

"A street address." McGee said.

"Do you recognize the address?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, no." McGee said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

_At frist location with Tony and Ziva. . . . . . . . . ._

Tony and Ziva cheaked the entire house, from top to bottom, and no sine of life. Olny paper of some sort was their.

"What's on the paper?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know I have'nt looked yet." Tony said.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was your time of the month!" Ziva said.

"So what's on the paper?" Ziva asked again.

"A address." Tony said.

"Let me see." Ziva said taking the paper from Tony.

"Wait. That's where Eddie is!" Zivia said dropping the paper and running out the door with Tony hot on her heels.

_At third location outside the house. . . . ._

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee got their at the same time.

Their was smoke comming out of the house and the faint smell of a fire hung in the air.

"McGee call 911!" Gibbs yelled before kicking in the door and running inside with the rest of his team, beside's McGee, behind him.

"Eddie?" Ziva yelled moving pices of debree aside trying to find her missing teammate.

After what seemed like hours but way really olny 5 minutes Tony moved aside a pice of a beam and found Eddie.

"I found him!" Tony's voice came out weak and hourse.

"Eddie? Eddie? Can you hear me?" Tony yelled cheaking for a pulse, but when he didn't find one, be cried.

_One hour later At Anubis house. . . . . . ._

Ring. Ring. Ring. The phone to Anubis house rang out, disturbing the Anubis student.

"I'll get it!" Trudy's angle like voice called out.

"I wonder who it could be?" Fabian said sitting his book down.

"I don't know." Amber said.

"Kids!" Trudy's voice that just a moment ago sounded like an angle sound like she was trying not to cry.

"What's the matter, Trudy?" Jerome asked fear creaping into his voice.

"That was Specal Angent Gibbs. Something's happend to Eddie. We need to get to the hospital." Trudy said unable to keep her tears in anymore and started crying.

**Oh, a cliff-hanger! Please review!  
CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. Enjoy.**

_"Kids!" Trudy's voice that just a moment ago sounded like an angle sound like she was trying not to cry._

_"What's the matter, Trudy?" Jerome asked fear creaping into his voice._

_"That was Specal Angent Gibbs. Something's happend to Eddie. We need to get to the hospital." Trudy said unable to keep her tears in anymore and started crying._

_No body's pov._

When Trudy heard that Eddie was being taken to the hospital. Her brain shut down for a second. All the kids taht live in Anubis House were like her own. When Trudy told the rest of the house what she knew she cryed. Jerome had to drive to the hospital because he was the olny who could keep his emotions in order.

_At the hospital with NCIS. . . . . . . . . . ._

Tony could not stop crying. No matter how much he tryed. He couldn't. See the thing is, Eddie's mom died when he was thirteen, and Mr. Sweet couldn't take him in. So Tony took him in, adopted him and everything, Eddie was like the son Tony would never have.

When Tony did stop crying was when a doctor told him the so far Eddie was doing fine in surgey. "So far, so good." And "He's a fighter, that one!" for some reason that calmed him down.

"Tony?" Nina asked runnigng ahead of the group to give Tony a hug.

"Hey, Nina!" Tony exclaimed wrapping his arms around Nina's shoulder.

"How's Eddie?" Nina asked concerned.

"He's still in surgey. But they manage to stablelize him." Tony said running a hand through his hair.

"Um, Nina how do you know Tony? We olny meet him for like a second." Fabian said.

"Well, IusedtoworkforNCIS!" Nina siad really fastly.

"What did you say?" Patricia asked.

"I used to work for NCIS." Nina said slower.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amber asked confused.

"Because, I wanted to leave that part of my life behind. And their was this man who was after Eddie and I. His name was William Clark. As where Eddie was not afriad of him, I was. He threatend to kill our love one if we didn't quite NCIS. Eddie olny had Tony and the team, and I had my gran to look after. I couldn't bear the through of her getting killed so I quit NCIS and moved to England with my Gran." Nina said.

"Who is here for Eddie Miller?" A doctor asked three hours later.

**Oh, a cliff-hanger! Again! Please review!  
****JEROME CLARK IS SMEXY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis _OR_ NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abbie and McGee. Enjoy.**

_"I used to work for NCIS." Nina said slower._

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Amber asked confused._

_"Because, I wanted to leave that part of my life behind. And their was this man who was after Eddie and I. His name was William Clark. As where Eddie was not afriad of him, I was. He threatend to kill our love one if we didn't quite NCIS. Eddie olny had Tony and the team, and I had my gran to look after. I couldn't bear the through of her getting killed so I quit NCIS and moved to England with my Gran." Nina said._

_"Who is here for Eddie Miller?" A doctor asked three hours later._

_No body's Pov._

"We are." Tony said standing up with the Anubis House members.

"Okay. Eddison was very lucky, that the explosion didn't kill him. But he has some servear burns on his arms, chest, and face. He has three broken ribs, his left leg was vroken in two diffent places and he has a dislocated shoulder. We have him in the ICU, I would like for one person to visite him at a time please. Give me a minute and I'll take who-ever to go see him." The Doctor said nodding at Tony and walking avay.

"I want to see him frist!" Patricia said with a mean look on her face.

"But Nina's her partner!" Amber protested.

"I don't want to see him frist!" Nina said holding her hands up.

"What about Tony? He was in tears when we got here!" Mara said look at Tony.

"So, Eddie's _my_ boyfriend!" Patricia snapped.

"But Eddie is Tony's adoptede son!" Nina all but growled at Patricia, clapsing her hands over her face.

"W-what?" Patricia asked shocked written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Tony! I didn't mean to say that!" Nina's muffled voice said, looking at Tony, hands still over her mouth.

"It's fine, Nina. I would of had to tell the hospital staff anyways." Tony said shurgging his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for acting mean, Tony. You can go frist." Patricia said looking at the floor.

"Thank, you Patricia." Tony said walking over to the Doctor and disappearing behind the door marked ICU.

_At location three. . . . . ._

"Gibbs, over here!" Ziva yelled standing where William Clark was when he blowed up the building.

"What do you got, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we can finally tell Eddie that William Clark is dead." Ziva said looking at Gibbs.

"Ducky! We need you over here!" Gibbs shouted towards Ducky.

"Give me a minute Jethro!" Decky shouted back.

"The time of death is eight 'o' five at night." Ducky said holding the liver temputer type thing up and looking at it.

"About the time we got here last night, Boss." McGee said walking over.

"When we get back I'll get Mr. Clark's dential records and make sure. Palmer get the gurney please." Ducky said walking back over to the NCIS car.

_At the hospital in Eddie's room. . . . ._

"Remember he can't talk even if he's awake." The Doctor told Tony before he let Tony walk into Eddie's room.

"Hey, Eddie. I hope your feeling okay." Tony said sitting down in a plastic chair beside's Eddie's bed.

"Please, don't try to speak. Your doctor said your not aloud." Tony said holding Eddie's hand gentily in his own.

"I'm so happy your okay!" Tony said before he started to cry again.

_To be updated. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**I did get Ducky in their! Yea! I didn't feel like useing miltery time so I used what ever the hell you call it!**  
** You know what I just found out yesterday? That JeormeNinaLover died on Febuary 11, 2012. She was olny fifteen years old. I love'd her storys! I can't believe she's dead! She was a very good author. Because of this news, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her and her entire family.**

_Rest in peace JeormeNinaLover!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis **_**OR**_** NCIS. If I did I would make Joy nice, not trying to break up Fina, Tony and Ziva would of gotten together by now, so would of Abby and McGee. Enjoy.**

_At the hospital in Eddie's room. . . . ._

_"Remember he can't talk even if he's awake." The Doctor told Tony before he let Tony walk into Eddie's room._

_"Hey, Eddie. I hope your feeling okay." Tony said sitting down in a plastic chair beside's Eddie's bed._

_"Please, don't try to speak. Your doctor said your not aloud." Tony said holding Eddie's hand gentily in his own._

_"I'm so happy your okay!" Tony said before he started to cry again._

_**At NCIS, in abtospy. . . . .**_

"Mr. Palmer can you unpack our visitor?" Ducky asked placing his hat on the coat rack along with his coat.

"Of course Dr. Mallard." Palmer said wheeling the gurney over to a empty table.

"Let's see if we have William Clark in our mists." Ducky said getting the head and going over to the x-rays and cheaking to see if it was William Clark.

"Get Jethro! Now, Palmer! Now!" Ducky yelled turning around suddentily and looking at Palmer with a look in his eyes that never should be in Ducky's eyes.

"Um, Gibbs? Yea, Dr. Mallard needs you in abtospy." Palmer said befor he put the phone back down on the reciever.

"Whats the matter, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he and the rest of his team, besides Abby, walked into abtospy.

"This man here," Ducky said pointing at the body,"Is not William Clark." Ducky finished looking at Gibbs.

_**Two weeks later at the hospital. . . . **_

"Come on Eddie! All you have to do is walk down once and then do 10 push ups!" A cheerful nurse that had black hair and brown eyes, told Eddie as she wheeled him down to the physical therapy place in the hospital.

"Thats easy for you to say, Chelsey! You didn't just have your leg broken and your shoulder dislocated!" Eddie said turning alittle to look Chelsey.

"Aw, are you telling me Eddie can't handle being hurt!" Chelsey said looking at Eddie with her bottom lip pushed out in a pouty way.

"Oh, haha! I didn't think you were aloud to mock your clients!" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh, we are! You just don't know it!" Chelsey said laughing also, putting Eddie's wheelchair in park and helping him up.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Chelsey asked Eddie as they started their walk down the therapy thing.

_**About an hour later. . . . . .**_

"Okay Eddie, its time for lunch!" Chelsey said helping Eddie up off the floor.

"I never would of thought, _the _Eddie Sweet would need help up off the floor!" Patricia said with fake shock, leaning on the door frame, next to her other house mates.

"You should have seen me in America! It was like every other week I was in the hospital because of some murder!" Eddie exclaimed laughing.

"Its true. One week Tony _and_ Eddie was in the hospital because some crazy chick put white pestist, or a plague. It was adressed to Tony and Eddie was standing next to him when he opend it and when Tony did, he blew on it and this white powderd cameoff of it. They both inhealed it so they both had to go to the hospital, and almost died." Nina said shaking her head.

"Could you have picked a more dangerous job?" Jerome asked smiling.

"Yes we could of actual! We could have went in the army." Eddie said leaning against the wall for support.

"Well lets have lunch shall we?" Chelsey asked showing them out.

"Finally! I'm staarving!" Alfie said loudly.

**End of chapter! Dun. Dun. Dun! I guess William isn't dead after all! Sorry for the late update! My sister wouldn't let me on the computer! But now I have my own labtop! So I might update sooner than I usually do! By the way, I own the nurse, Chelsey! Well she is I, so yea! Please review!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**

**CHEESE IS SO FREAKING SMEXY!**


End file.
